


The Very Best

by TerraCottaNightmare



Series: Like No One Ever Was [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But we all know he'll come back eventually, Derek Hale's Eyebrows, Derek POV, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean, I'm Bad At Tagging, Let them say fuck, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Peter is still dead, Stiles being Stiles, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Well - Freeform, and super vague, but only for a single sentence, some language, some vague allusions to slightly depressiony behavior, yet another wip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraCottaNightmare/pseuds/TerraCottaNightmare
Summary: Stiles is not impressed by Derek's choice of hideout/pack den or whatever. Moming ensues. Set vaguely befor the whole mess with Gerard.





	The Very Best

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know what you're thinking. Terra! What the Fuck! You have like 20 WIPs why are you starting a new series you dumbass?!  
> Well, first of all, ow. My feelings. Second I swear to anyone who's following my other series that I will have something up for at least one of them soon... If work and personal problems stop taking turns punching me in the face.  
> Anyway, this is my offering to a fandom that I've kinda just silently spectated for years. I have no idea if any of this makes even vague sense canon-wise, but honestly, I don't think anyone cares. Set vaguely before the Gerard debacle.

Derek has no idea how Stiles found out where he was staying and to be honest, he doesn’t really want to know. At any rate, he can’t help the intense what-the-fuck that is almost definitely radiating off of his person when Stiles just sort of appears in the subway station one day during a pack meeting. It only intensifies when the kid takes one look at the place and all but shouts, “Nope!”  
“Nuh-uh, no way, I can practically feel myself getting all kinds of diseases just standing in this-- this isn’t a doorway, more of an arch? But it’s not rounded? Its really just a big hole in the wall at this point-- how do you even stand this place? I don’t need a super-nose to tell that it reeks worse than the boys locker room. Okay!” He claps his hands together, rather unnecessarily. No one’s attention has been anywhere else since they heard his heartbeat approaching. “You--” Derek is sure that his eyebrows are doing something Stiles finds entertaining again; he starts snickering before visibly forcing himself to stop and focus, “--are going to find a nice, cozy little den for your pack of puppies to camp out in-- not literally, apparently I have to spell that one out for you. God, I know you’re werewolves and have, like, Superman’s immune system or whatever but it cannot be healthy to be living down here.”  
He looks at the four of them expectantly. The aura of “what-the-fuck” is through the roof.  
Stiles rolls his eyes and picks his way closer, arms crossed and hip cocked. He looks like Laura trying to imitate his mom, telling him to get up, to shower, to at least try to eat something.  
“We don’t exactly have anywhere else to go.” Isaac is glaring at him, his general dislike of people trying to tell him what to do clearly warring with his desire to not sleep in an abandoned subway station. His claws are forming and retreating, creating pinpricks in the seat of his folding chair.  
“Cool your jets, blondie. While your fearless leader finds a more appropriate place to stash his packmates--” a pointed look is shot his way. He raises his eyebrows, “-- you guys can camp out in my basement. It’s finished, it has a lovely assortment of couches and armchairs, and, last I checked, it doesn’t have a permeating stench of death.”  
Derek can feel his betas through their pack bonds-- all of them are naturally wary of random altruism. On the other hand, this place is hell on their enhanced senses, and is also probably the worst place any of them have ever been willingly.  
“Besides that, I’m known for my random baking montages at 3 AM and having a small pack of werewolves around should help nicely with disposing of the evidence.”  
He knows that the others are waiting to see what he does. It’s about so much more than Stiles’ offer-- its whether he’ll take care of them or not. He knows that he’s a distant alpha, downright reclusive at times, and it hurts them. Their wolves are new, practically infants, and they’re more than indignant at his lack of attentiveness to their needs. This is a turning point-- what he says here will make or break his pack.  
Derek makes his choice, and for better or worse, he nods slowly. Stiles brightens immediately, his heart somehow going even faster as he babbles about food and movies. The small pack fervently questions their choice.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part one of a series. I will regret starting yet another WIP I'm sure but honestly I'm too chaotic to stop and too evil to really feel bad. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
